


Always expect the unexpected

by Kakashisith



Category: The A-Team - All Media Types
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 17:37:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5635828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kakashisith/pseuds/Kakashisith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my A-team Christmas story or as I call it " Always expect the unexpected"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always expect the unexpected

It was about December`s end, when Hannibal had another solo-job to do. Murdock and Face insisted to join him, but he didn`t want to.

"It`s a one-man thing," he said. "But don`t worry, I`ll be back on Christmas, guys!"  
"I can`t stop worrying," sighed Face, when he watched Hannibal go. "I know, he`s going to be okay for sure, but still..."

Murdock was sitting next to the kitchen table. "You like him more than just a friend and Boss, don`t you?" he asked, looking up to Face.

"What? No..."

"I can see that, Face. The way you look at him or how you worry and many other little things. Why can`t you just tell him?"

Face had thought about telling his feelings to Hannibal, but he wasn`t sure about his reaction. The problem was, that Face thought, that Hannibal fancied women, not men and specially not him.

"Have you seen the big guy?" asked Face, just to change the subject.

"He`s holyday-shopping." smiled Murdock.

"B.A. and shopping?" Face knew, that usually B.A. hated shopping and buying little things for fun.

"Yeah, tomorrow is Christmas eve," Murdock loved holydays, mostly Thanksgiving, Christmas and Valentine`s day.  
But what was Hannibal really up to? He had gotten a letter, where a criminal named Ludwig claimed, that he had Hannibal`s niece. So if Hannibal wouldn`t get 500 000 $ for him, little Anna would die. Hannibal had decided, that it`s his own problem and his team really needed some rest after a long time. So he followed the instructions and had the money in cash in his hands. But his plan was to save the girl and get away with money also. On the sunset he saw a big mansion named "Cathouse" - just the right place, where he was ordered to go. 

* I don`t like this house,* he thought, *looks to me like a brothel or something similar...*

He knocked to the big wooden door. The door was opened and a blonde long-haired man with purple smoking looked at him. 

"Hannibal Smith?" he asked. "My boss is waiting for you...and your money!"

The Mansion was a death-trap, too many places to hide, not much light. Hannibal entered it with hesitation. Everything told him to go, to leave this place but he couldn`t... He had to save his niece and leave with her. 

The blonde turned to him, with a grin on his thin lips. "Follow me."

"Where is Anna, my niece?" Hannibal asked. They entered a big corridor with red carpet on the floor.

"Don`t worry, you`re going to Hell together," the blonde opened another door. Hannibal could smell cigars, sweat and perfumes.

The big room was dark, so Hannibal had to blink several times, until his eyes got used to the twilight. He could barely see in the darkness, so he just stood in the middle of that room.  
"Welcome," what an unpleasant voice. Hannibal knew that voice and the owner of it... 2 years ago he was almost killed, when the same man, Ludwig, attacked Hannibal and his team. And now he was meeting that mobster again.

"What do you want, Ludwig?" asked Hannibal. "You already almost killed me once. Do you want to finish it now or do you want the money?" he put the backpack to the floor.

"First I thought, that killing you was a good idea, but you know it`s Christmas, right? So you got me my present- the cash and I`ll be so merciful and set the house on fire after I tie you and this girl up."

Hannibal sighed- another badly-planned trap. He drew his gun and moved slowly closer to the mobster.

"Call for my niece or I`ll swear I`m going to shoot you!" he ordered.

Ludwig laughed. "You aren`t brave enough..."

Hannibal shot the whiskey bottle on the table. "Are you sure?"

"My last Red Label!" Ludwig stood up. "Joe, get the girl here, fast!"

The clock struck eight pm and Templeton`s face falls faster than vomit. Eleven hours of smiling and he wanted to kill something cute.

*Where is Hannibal?* he kept thinking.

B.A. and Murdock were also worried and anxious. 

"He got a letter before he run out," pointed B.A.   
"Was it important?"

"Well, he run of...so I think, it was enough important to go alone."

Murdock pointed his finger at Face. "Will you tell him, when he returns?"

Templeton blushed. "Tell him what?"

"You know, what, Faceman."

All three men turned their heads, when loud knocking on the door was heard.

Face opened the door quickly. "John? What has happened to you and who`s that girl?"

Hannibal, bloody and dirty, smiled. "She`s Anna, my niece. I just saved her from bad guys and nothing happened to our money, either."

"Merry Christmas, Bossman!" cheered B.A. behind the big table. "We were already getting worried."

Murdock smiled at the young girl, who was feeling a bit uncomfortable. "I`m Murdock. And you are... Anna?"

The girl nodded. "Uncle John saved me from the bad men. He is sooo brave."

Murdock chuckled. "Yes, he is."

Some hours later, around the midnight, Hannibal was standing to the door of his bed-room and enjoying his cigar. Everything had gone surprisingly well, even leaving the "Cathouse". Anna was safe, that mattered a lot. Hannibal had to get her back to her mum- Hannibal`s sister some days later, but that could wait. She seemed to like the team, especially B.A. and Murdock. 

"Hannibal? May I come in?" and there was Templeton Peck. 

"Face?" he queried softly, confused. *Why was he here?*

Face was afraid, of something... Fear! Hannibal was horrified... never before in all their years had he given Templeton reason to fear him. Quicker than thought, his hand reached out to offer comfort, strong fingers slipping through silky-soft tousled hair. His touch seemed to release Face from his paralysis. Suddenly able to breathe again, he leaned into his Colonel`s touch, then before he lost his nerve again blurted out, "Hannibal...is it true?"

"Is what true, my young Lieutenant? That I have feelings against you? That despite my age I desire you... you who could be my son... who have indeed been the son I never had? That I've made myself walk away when I wanted nothing more than to gather you into my arms and hold you close to my heart?"

* Please let this be real....*

Strong lips under his, hot and responsive, meeting each motion and caress as if they had been lovers for a lifetime, parting, and as their tongues met, Face received his response...

He held Hannibal tightly for a moment, grateful and awestruck. Sensing the change, Hannibal momentarily ceased his fiery exploration and returned the embrace, and the sentiments.   
"I never expected this," Hannibal commented, grinning.

"Always expect the unexpected, love," smiled Templeton, hiding his face on Hannibal`s shoulder. 

"Come here," Hannibal mock-growled, backing up until they reached the bed. He sat, then slid back, drawing Face after him. With Face kneeling between his legs, Hannibal let himself fall back, pulling his handsome Lieutenant down on top of him. He lay still for a moment, savouring the feel on Face pressed against him from head to toe, then was stabbed with a sharp desire to indulge in some of those fantasies he'd tried so hard to deny. Capturing willing lips in a blistering kiss, Hannibal rolled them over until he was on his side with Face halfway underneath him. 

"Is there something you want to do?" Face asked, looking up at Hannibal.

"Everything, love, " Hannibal answered indulgently, then took a serious tone. "But we do still have a small problem."

"Yes?" Face asked, raising his head.

Hannibal grinned wickedly, then rubbed his cheek against the insistent bulge tenting Templeton's jeans. "You have too much clothing on."

It took them seconds only to get rid of the shirts, shoes and everything else. Breaking off the kiss, Face whispered against full, sensuous lips, "John... make love to me." 

"Wait a moment, love..."

Templeton`s bewildered expression cleared when his master retrieved a bottle of massage oil, then his eyes narrowed, searching Hannibal`s face. Hannibal was spreading oil liberally over the hot crease, and circling the pinched opening. Slowly inserted the tip of one finger, withdrew it, pushed in again, a little further. 

"Aaah. Like that... that's sooo goood." Face sighed. 

"Love," Hannibal whispered into Templeton's panting mouth. "My love. My lover." 

"Yours, yours. yours..."Face chanted. "Oh, give it to me... please..."

Hannibal obligingly rolled over, and knelt between his legs, splashing oil all over the bed in his eagerness to slick his penis for insertion. He felt a yielding, and pushed harder, could tell he was causing pain, but couldn't retreat, not now. "Open to me, love... " He withdrew a scant half-inch, then pushed again. "I need you to be opened to me... please." 

Another thrust and Hannibal was fully sheathed in the tightest place he'd ever been. He paused there, gasping for breath. He thrust slowly at first, but sensing his love's need for more he increased. Thrusting deeper and faster until he knew they were both close to completion.  
"More… harder, John!!"

Hannibal thrust deeply three more times until his seed was spilling into Templeton. The younger man came a bare moment later, spraying them both. 

"I love you, Templeton Peck..."  
"And I love you, Hannibal. I have for a long time," Face smiled at him. "you are my Christmas present, love."


End file.
